User blog:Digi/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dino Charge/Zords
A list of zords in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Megaforce. Good Zords Eltarzords Similar to the Shogunzords. Piloted by the Eltarian Rangers *Eltarian Artillary Megazord **Eltarian Megazord ***Red Eltarzord ***Blue Eltarzord ***Yellow Eltarzord ***Pink Eltarzord ***Green Eltarzord ***Eltarian Chopper **Black Eltarzord **Eltarian Gyro (Legendary Eltar Megazord) Knight Zords Piloted by the Royal Knights and the Royal Reapers *Sky Sentinel Megazord - Similar to Astro Megazord **Sky Rider **Sentinel Base *Dragon Reaperzord Defender Zords Piloted by the Golbal Defenders *Flying Shark - Releases the Global Defender *Global Defender Megazord *White Star Defenderzord - A much smaller, yet blocky, version of the Global Defender, white with red accendants; Carries a weapon similar to defender sword Deep Space Zords Piloted by the Deep Space Warriors *Deep Space Warrior Megazord **Deep Space Fortress / Warrior Megazord **Deep Space Fighter / Deep Space Megazord Solar Zords Piloted by the Solar Force Rangers *Sky Jaguar *Grand Solar Zord **Solar Eagle **Solar Bison Specter Zords Piloted by the Tectonic Specters *Gothika Carrierzord *Spectral Genesis Megazord **Airborne Haunter **Earthbound Crawler **Poltergeist Patroller Raider Zords Piloted by the Morpheus Raiders *Jupiter Carrierzord *Morpheus Megazord **Solar Mach Jet **Mega Mobile Rover **Flash Construct Cyber Zords Piloted by the Cyber Force Rangers *Cyber Dragon Carrier *Cyber Megazord **Cyber Zord 1 **Cyber Zord 2 *Cyber Destroyer Element Zords Piloted by the Elemental Collision Rangers *Element Shuttle *Penta Element Megazord **Element Zord 1 **Element Zord 2 **Element Zord 3 Nova Zords Piloted by the Nove Command Rangers *Mobile Command Baseship *Supernova Megazord **Command Tank **Delta Jet **Star Seeker *Orion Trailer / Orion Megazord **Orion Battlezord **Flash Titan Shifter Zords Piloted by the Aura Rangers *Aura Car *V Supreme Megazord **Shifter Zord A **Shifter Zord B **Shifter Zord C **Shifter Zord D **Shifter Zord E *Robowheeler Truckzord / Crankshaft Megazord Animarian Zords Piloted by the Animarian Rangers *Animarian Ultrazord **Animarian Buffalo **Super Beast Fury Megazord ***Animarian Fireliner Megazord / Amber Animarian Megazord / Fireliner Amber Megazord ****Animarian Megazord *****Animarian Falcon *****Animarian Lion *****Animarian Dolphin ****Fireliner Megazord *****Animarian Bison Liner *****Animarian Rhino Fire ****Animarian Leopard / Animarian Leopard Warrior Mode Speed Zords Piloted by the Speed Rangers *Speed Ultrazord **Speed Mega Machzord ***Speed Megazord ****Speed Hover ****Speed Truck ****Speed Jeep ****Speed Dune ****Speed Wagon ***Mach Megajet/zord **Speed Base Quintus Zords Piloted by the Aether Rangers *Quintessence Ultrazord **Five Star Megabattlezord ***Quintus Trailer / Five Star Megazord ****Alpha Sky Zord ****Beta Carrierzord ****Gamma Tankzord ***Pentagon Battle Carrier / Void Star Battlezord **Aether Command Megabase Stratozords Piloted by the Stratoforce Rangers *Stratoforce Ultrazord Launcher Mode **Stratoforce Ultrazord ***Hyperion Megazord / Hyper Jet ****Icarus Megazord / Icarus Jet *****S1 Hawk *****S2 Condor *****S3 Owl *****S4 Swan *****S5 Swallow ****Garuda Megazord / Garuda Jet ***Stratoforce Battlezord **Tetra Buster / Tetrazord Dinozords *Dino Ultrazord **Mega Dragonzord ***Megazord Tank Mode / Dino Megazord ****Tyrannosaurus Dinozord ****Mastodon Dinozord ****Triceratops Dinozord ****Saber-toothed Tiger Dinozord ****Pterodactyl Dinozord ***Dragonzord **Titanus *Dragonzord Fighting Mode **Dragonzord **Mastodon Dinozord **Triceratops Dinozord **Saber-toothed Tiger Dinozord *Dracozord / Dracozord Battle Mode Thunderzords Piloted by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the Orion Thunder Rangers *Thunder Ultrazord **Thunder Megazord ***Red Dragon Thunderzord (Dragon/Warrior Mode) ***Thunderzord Assault Team ****Lion Thunderzord ****Unicorn Thunderzord ****Griffin Thunderzord ****Firebird Thunderzord **Tigerzord (Tiger/Warrior Mode) **Tor (Shuttle/Warrior Mode) *Mega Tigerzord **Tigerzord **Thunderzord Assault Team *Wild West Megazord **Red Rattlesnake Westernzord (Rattlesnake/Warrior Mode) **Wild Spur Megazord ***Wagon Westernzord ***Graviton Galloper Westernzord ***Lightning Steed Westernzord Ninjazords Piloted by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Ninjetti Rangers *Ninja Ultrazord **Ninja Megafalconzord ***Ninja Megazord ****Ape Ninjazord ****Crane Ninjazord ****Bear Ninjazord ****Wolf Ninjazord ****Frog Ninjazord ***Falconzord **Titanus *Owlzord (Ninja Owl Megazord) Shogunzords Piloted by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Aquitian Rangers *Shogun Ultrazord **Shogun Megafalconzord ***Shogun Megazord ****Red Shogunzord ****White Shogunzord ****Yellow Shogunzord ****Blue Shogunzord ****Black Shogunzord ***Falconzord **Titanus Battleborgs Piloted by the Aquitian Rangers and the Felis Rangers *Red Battle Borg *White Battle Borg *Yellow Battle Borg *Blue Battle Borg *Black Battle Borg *Violet Battle Borg *Indigo Battle Borg *Green Battle Borg *Orange Battle Borg *Pink Battle Borg Zeo Zords Piloted by the Zeo Rangers *Zeo Ultrazord (Carrier/Warrior Mode) **Zeo Megabattlezord ***Zeo Megazord ****Zeozord V ****Zeozord IV ****Zeozord III ****Zeozord II ****Zeozord I ***Red Battlezord **Pyramidas *Super Zeo Ultrazord **Super Zeo Megazord ***Super Zeozord V ***Super Zeozord IV ***Super Zeozord III ***Super Zeozord II ***Super Zeozord I **Red Battlezord **Pyramidas *Warrior Wheel (Wheel/Warrior Mode) *Rising Wave Megazord **Poseidus **Piecezord 1 **Piecezord 2 Turbo Zords Piloted by the Turbo Rangers *Rescue Turbo Megazord **Turbo Megazord ***'Red Lightning Turbozord' ***'Mountain Blaster Turbozord' ***Desert Thunder Turbozord ***Dune Star Turbozord ***Wind Chaser Turbozord **Rescue Megazord ***Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord (Vehicle / High Stance Mode) ***Siren Blaster Rescuezord (Vehicle / High Stance Mode) ***'Thunder Loader Rescuezord (Vehicle / High Stance Mode)' ***'Star Racer Rescuezord (Vehicle / High Stance Mode)' ***'Wind Rescue Rescuezord (Vehicle / High Stance Mode)' *Robo Racer (Vehicle / High Stance Mode) *Turbo Artillatron (Vehicle / High Stance Mode) *Tornado Prowler Turbozord (Vehicle / High Stance Mode) Astro Zords Piloted by the Space Rangers *Astro Delta Megazord **Astro Megazord ***Astro Megaship ***Astro Megashuttle **Delta Megaship/Megazord *Winged Mega Voyager **Mega Voyager ***Mega V1 ***Mega V2 ***Mega V3 ***Mega V4 ***Mega V5 **Mega Winger (Shuttle/Warrior Mode) Galactabeasts Piloted by the Galaxy Rangers and Orion Thunder Rangers *Orion Galaxy Megazord **Galaxy Megazord ***Lion Galactabeast/Galactazord ***Condor Galactabeast/Galactazord ***Gorilla Galactabeast/Galactazord ***Wolf Galactabeast/Galactazord ***Wildcat Galactabeast/Galactazord **Lights of Orion *Defender Torozord **Torozord **Mega Defender *Shark Galactabeast / Zenith Carrierzord (Cruiser/Battle Mode) *Rhino Galactabeast / Centaurus Megazord **C-Zord 1 **C-Zord 2 **C-Zord 3 **C-Zord 4 **C-Zord 5 *Phoenix Galactabeast / Stratoforce Megazord **S-Zord 1 **S-Zord 2 **S-Zord 3 **S-Zord 4 **S-Zord 5 Lightspeed Zords Piloted by the Lightspeed Rangers *Lightspeed Solarzord **Lightspeed Megazord ***Pyro Rescue 1 ***Aero Rescue 3 ***Lightspeed Megazord Hydro Mode ****Aqua Rescue 2 ****Haz Rescue 4 ****Med Rescue 5 **Max Solarzord (Train/Shuttle/Warrior Mode) *Rail Rescues / Supertrain Megazord **Rail Rescue 1 **Rail Rescue 2 **Rail Rescue 3 **Rail Rescue 4 **Rail Rescue 5 *Omega Crawler / Omega Megazord **Omegazord 1 **Omegazord 2 **Omegazord 3 **Omegazord 4 **Omegazord 5 *Lifeforce Megazord Time Force Zords Piloted by the Time Force Rangers *Transwarp Megazord *Time Force Ultrazord **Shadow Force Megazord ***Time Force Megazord (Jet Mode / Mode Red / Mode Blue) ****Time Flyer 1 ****Time Flyer 2 ****Time Flyer 3 ****Time Flyer 4 ****Time Flyer 5 ***Shadow Winger / Time Shadow **Quantasaurus Rex / Q-Rex Megazord Wildzords Piloted by the Wild Force Rangers and Animarian Rangers *Wild Force Megazord **Lion Wildzord **Eagle Wildzord **Shark Wildzord (Shark Mode) **Bison Wildzord (Bison Mode) **Tiger Wildzord (Tiger Mode) *Elephant Wildzord (Sword and Shield Mode) *Soul Bird *Kongazord **Gorilla Wildzord **Eagle Wildzord **Polar Bear Wildzord (Double Knuckle) **Black Bear Wildzord (Double Knuckle) **Bison Wildzord *Predazord / Blue Moon **Alligator Wildzord **Hammerhead Wildzord (Predator Mode) **Wolf Wildzord (Predator Mode) *Isis Megazord **Falcon Wildzord **Giraffe Wildzord (Spear Mode) **Rhino Wildzord (Striker Mode) **Armadillo Wildzord (Striker Mode) **Deer Wildzord (Clutcher Mode) *Pegasus Megazord **Lion Wildzord (Legendary Wild Force Megazord / Legendary Samurai Megazord) **Falcon Wildzord **Shark Wildzord **Tiger Wildzord **Elephant Wildzord *Soul Bird Fire *Animus **Black Lion Wildzord **Condor Wildzord **Saw Shark Wildzord **Buffalo Wildzord **Jaguar Wildzord *Ultimus Megazord **Ape Wildzord **Bison Wildzord **Shark Wildzord **Eagle Wildzord **Tiger Wildzord **Elephant Wildzord *Shaman Megazord **Silverback Wildzord **Crane Wildzord **Grizzly Wildzord **Toad Wildzord **Timberwolf Wildzord *Avian Megazord **Hawk Wildzord **Vulture Wildzord **Swallow Wildzord **Owl Megazord **Swan Megazord *Guardian Megazord **Peacock Wildzord **Joey Wildzord **Walrus Wildzord **Wallaby Wildzord **Tortoise Wildzord *Triple Strike Megazord **Manta Wildzord **Ray Wildzord **Bat Wildzord Yin **Boar Wildzord *Wild Cub Megazord **Swallow Wildzord **Mole Wildzord **Penguin Wildzord *Mammoth Wildzord / Centaur Mode *Shadow Megazord **Crocodile Wildzord **Orca Wildzord **Great White Shark Wildzord **Bat Wildzord Yang *Other Wildzords in need of combos **Torso ***Orangutan, Sloth **Right Arm ***Panda, Whale, Dolphin, Dugong, Seal, Carp **Left Arm ***Mouse, Turtle, Fox, Squirrel, Rabbit, Prairie Dog, Beever, Hamster, Red Panda, Raccoon, Mink, Skunk, Mongoose, Hound, Reindeer, Coyote, Jackal **Legs ***Horse, Camel, Sheep, Donkey, Goat, Hippo, Zebra, Water Buffalo, Oryx **Torso/Legs ***Lizard, Chameleon, Salamander, Koala, Wombat, Kangaroo **Right Foot (provided legs don't fill said position) ***Cobra, Hedgehog, Pangolin, Serpent, Eel, Snake **Weapon/Other ***Stingray, Crow, Pelican, Koala, Wombat, Kangaroo **Unknown as of yet ***Flamingo, Cougar, Lynx, Panther, Cheetah Ninja Storm Zords Piloted by the Wind, Thunder, and Green Samurai Rangers *Hurricane Ultrazord / Thunderstorm Ultrazord **Hurricane Megazord / Samurai Thunderstorm Megazord ***Thunderstorm Megazord / Samurai Storm Megazord / Samurai Thunder Megazord ****Storm Megazord / Storm Megazord Lightning Mode *****Hawkzord *****Lionzord *****Dolphinzord ****Thunder Megazord *****Crimson Insectizord *****Navy Beetlezord ****Minizord (Thunderstorm only) *****Minizord Torso *****Minizord Legs ****Samurai Star Chopper/Megazord ***Ninja Firebird (Hurricane only) ****Firebird Beak ****Firebird Wings ****Firebird Tail **Mammothzord **Power Spheres ***Serpent Sword ***Ram Hammer ***Turtle Mace ***Spin Blade ***Leo Laser ***Squid Drill ***Minizord (Legendary Ninja Storm Megazord) ***Ninja Scarf ***Bee Spinner ***Sting Blaster ***Spider Catcher ***Super Stamp ***Star Blazer ***Ninja Firebird Biozords Piloted by the Dino Rangers *Brachiozord *Valkasaurus Megazord **Dino Rage Megazord ***Thundersaurus Megazord ****Tyrannozord ****Tricerazord ****Pterazord ***Dino Stegazord ****Dragozord ****Stegozord (Stega Surfboard) **Triceramax Megazord ***Mezodon Rover / Mezodon Megazord ***Cephalazord (Cephala Power Punch) ***Dimetrozord (Dimetro Saw) ***Parasaurzord(Parasaur Final Cut) ***Ankylozord (Ankylo Drill) *Fire Dimetrozord (Fire Saw) *Blizard Force Megazord **Carnozord **Chasmozord SPD Zords Piloted by the SPD Rangers *Deltamax Megazord **Delta Command Megazord ***Delta Runner 1 (Legendary S.P.D. Megazord) ***Delta Runner 2 ***Delta Runner 3 ***Delta Runner 4 ***Delta Runner 5 **Omegamax Cycle / Omegamax Megazord *Delta Command Megazord *S.W.A.T. Megazord **S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 **S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 **S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 **S.W.A.T. Flyer 4 **S.W.A.T. Flyer 5 *Blast Runner (Delta Blast Megazord) *Broodrill / A-Squad Megazord Mystic Zords Piloted by the Mystic Force Rangers *Titan Megazord **Mystic Phoenix **Mystic Dragon (Legendary Mystic Force Megazord) ***Mystic Garuda ***Mystic Mermaid ***Mystic Sprite ***Mystic Minotaur *Catastros **Knight Wolf/Wolf Warrior Centaur / Centaurus Wolf Megazord **Centaurus Phoenix Megazord *Solar Streak / Solar Streak Megazord *Manticore Megazord **Mystic Firebird **Mystic Lion *Brightstar **Phoenix Unizord **Wolf Unizord DriveMax Zords Piloted by the Overdrive Rangers *Drivemax Ultrazord **Drivemax Megazord ***Dump Driver ***Speed Driver ***Gyro Driver ***Dozer Driver ***Sub Driver **DualDrive Megazord ***Drill Driver ***Shovel Driver ***Cement Driver ***Crane Driver ***Sonic Streaker *Super Drivemax Megazord **Drivemax Megazord **Drill Driver **Shovel Driver **Cement Driver **Crane Driver *Flash Point Megazord **Fire Truck Zord **Rescue Runner 1 **Rescue Runner 2 *Operation Overdrive Arsenal Ready **Drivemax Megazord **Battlefleet Zord/Megazord ***Command Driver ***Carrier Driver ***Fighter Driver ***Attacker Driver ***Road Driver *Battlefleet Megazord Fire Mode **Battlefleet Megazord **Fire Mode armor Animal Spirits Piloted by the Jungle Fury Rangers *Jungle Pride Charge **Jungle Pride Megazord / Wolf Pride Megazord ***Tiger Spirit ***Jaguar Spirit ***Cheetah Spirit (Jungle Pride) ***Wolf Spirit (Wolf Pride) **Rhino Steel Zord / Rhino Warrior Mode *Jungle Master Stampede **Jungle Master Megazord ***Gorilla Spirit ***Antelope Spirit ***Penguin Spirit **Wolf Spirit **Rhino Steel Zord *Arctic Pride Megazord **White Tiger Spirit **Mao Spirit **Wolf Spirit *Elephant Spirit (Elephant Power) *Bat Spirit (Bat Power) *Shark Spirit (Shark Power) *Lion Spirit (Lion Power) *Chameleon Spirit (Chameleon Power) Zord Attack Vehicles Pilted by the RPM Rangers *RPM Ultrazord **SkyRev Megazord ***Zenith Megazord ****High Octane Megazord *****Eagle Racer *****Lion Hauler *****Bear Crawler ****ValveMax Megazord *****Tail Spin *****Wolf Cruiser *****Croc Carrier ***Mach Megazord ****Falcon Zord ****Tiger Jet ****Whale Zord **Paleozord / PaleoMax Megazord *Road Attack Zord *Samurai Octane Megazord **Eagle Racer **Lion Hauler **Bear Crawler **Symbol Power Samurai Zords Piloted by the Samurai Rangers *Samurai Shark Gigazord **Gigazord ***Claw Armor Megazord ****Samurai Megazord *****Lion Folding Zord *****Dragon Folding Zord *****Turtle Folding Zord *****Bear Folding Zord *****Ape Folding Zord ****Clawzord / Claw Battlezord (East/South/West) ***Samurai Battle Cannon ****Samurai Battlewing (Battlewing Megazord) *****BeetleZord (Beetle Blaster Megazord) *****SwordfishZord (Swordfish Fencer Megazord) *****TigerZord (Tiger Drill Megazord) ****Octozord (Octo Spear Megazord / Claw Battlezord North) ***BullZord / Bull Megazord **SharkZord (Samurai Shark Megazord) *Samurai Light Megazord **Light Megazord **Dragon Folding Zord **Turtle Folding Zord **Bear Folding Zord **Ape Folding Zord Mechazords Piloted by the Megaforce Rangers *Ultra Gosei Great Grand Megazord **Ultra Gosei Great Megazord ***Super Gosei Great Megazord ****Gosei Great Megazord *****Dragon Zord & Gosei Dragon Mechazord *****Phoenix Zord & Gosei Phoenix Mechazord *****Snake Zord & Gosei Serpent Mechazord *****Tiger Zord & Gosei Tiger Mechazord *****Shark Zord & Gosei Shark Mechazord ****Sea Brothers Zords (Sea Megazord) *****Manta Zord *****Hammerhead Zord *****Saw Shark Zord ****Land Brothers Zords (Land Megazord) *****Beetle Zord *****Rhino Zord *****Dino Zord ****Sky Brothers Zords (Sky Megazord) *****Hawk Zord *****Crow Zord *****Pterodactyl Zord ***Ultra Change Zord **Gosei Great Grand Megazord ***Gosei Great Megazord ***Gosei Grand Megazord ****Lion Zord & Lion Mechazord ****Sea Lion Zord & Sea Lion Mechazord ****Sky Lion Zord & Sky Lion Mechazord *Gosei Jet / Gosei Jet Megazord **Falcon Zord & Gosei Falcon Mechazord **Kabuto Zord & Gosei Phoenix Mechazord **Crocodile Zord & Gosei Serpent Mechazord **Elephant Zord & Gosei Tiger Mechazord **Dolphin Zord & Gosei Shark Mechazord *Ultimate Gosei Great Megazord **Gosei Great Megazord **Gosei Ultimate Command Ship / Gosei Ultimate Megazord Super Mega Zords Piloted by the Super Mega Rangers *Ultimate Legendary Megazord **Legendary Q-Rex Megazord ***Legendary Megazord ****Super Mega Skyship ****Super Mega Jet ****Super Mega Weeler ****Super Mega Racer ****Super Mega Sub ***Q-Rex Drill / Q-Rex Dinozord / Q-Rex Megazord **Turbo Falcon Zord (Legendary RPM Megazord) *Retro Zords and Powers **Eltarian Gyro / Legendary Eltar Megazord **Morpheus Charge **Ultimate Super Mega Cannon **Lightning Aura Strike **Animarian Fireliner Megazord **Icarus Jet **Orion Charge **Legendary Megazord Spinout **Winged Q-Rex Megazord **Q-Rex Lightning Spin **Legendary Lightspeed Rescue Megazord **Red Lion Wildzord / Legendary Wild Force Megazord / Legendary Samurai Megazord **Ninja Zord / Legendary Ninja Megazord **Delta Runner / Legendary S.P.D. Megazord **Mystic Dragon / Legendary Mystic Force Megazord **DriveMax Megazord **Jungle Pride Charge **Gosei Strike Buster Zords Piloted by the Code Rangers *Colossus Megazord **Code Buster Megazord ***Cheetah Speeder Zord (Vehicle/Attack/Animal/Battle Mode) ***Gorilla Trailer Zord (Vehicle/Attack/Animal Mode) ***Rabbit Chopper Zord (Vehicle/Attack/Animal Mode) **Hornstrike Megazord ***Beetle Crane Zord (Vehicle/Animal/Battle Mode) ***Stag Jet Zord (Vehicle/Animal Mode) *Amphibious Buster Megazord **Cheetah Speeder Zord **Gorilla Trailer Zord **Frog Sub Zord (Vehicle/Animal Mode) *Colossus Reboot Megazord **Reboot Megazord ***Lion Cycle Zord (Vehicle/Animal/Battle Mode) ***Gorilla Trailer Zord ***Rabbit Chopper Zord **Hornstrike Megazord *Amphibious Assault Megazord **Lion Cycle Zord **Cat Tractor Zord (Vehicle/Animal Mode) **Frog Sub Zord Paleo Zords Piloted by the Dino Charge Rangers *Super Dino Charge Megazord **Dino Charge Megazord ***T-Rex Zord ***Stego Zord ***Tricera Zord ***Duel Mode ****Para Zord (Blaster Mode) ****Raptor Zord (Slasher Mode) **Ptera Zord / Ptera Charge Megazord *Paleo Crusher Megazord **Spino Paleozord **Ankylo Paleozord (Hammer Mode) **Cephala Paleozord (Swing Mode) *Paleo Crashwave Megazord **T-Rex Zord **Plesio Paleozord / Paleo Tide Megazord **Cephala Paleozord *Dino Charge Ultrazord **Dino Charge Megazord ***T-Rex Zord ***Stego Zord ***Tricera Zord **Para Zord **Raptor Zord **Bachio Paleozord Railzords *Rail Ultrazord **Construct Power Rail Megazord ***Power Rail Megazord ****Rail Megazord *****Red Railzord *****Blue Railzord *****Yellow Railzord *****Green Railzord *****Pink Railzord ****Power Megazord *****Fuel Railzord *****Carrier Railzord *****Power Railzord ***Construct Railzord **Hyper Railzord/Hyper Rail Megazord **Shield Railzord **Fire Railzord **Siren Railzord **Drill Railzord Athlezords Piloted by the Olympic Rangers *Olympic Shredder Megazord **Olympic Megazord ***Red Athelezord ***Green Athelezord ***Yellow Athelezord ***Pink Athelezord ***Blue Athelezord **Railjam Megazord Other Zords *Paladin Megazord Evil Zords Zedd Zords *Cyclopsis *Serpentera Ecto Morphicon Titans *Hornitor *Scorpitron Felis Zords *Geisha Megazord **Violet Geishazord **Indigo Geishazord **Green Geishazord **Orange Geishazord **Pink Geishazord *Kunoichi Megazord **Lion Kunoichizord **Tiger Kunoichizord **Leopard Kunoichizord **Cheetah Kunoichizord **Lynx Kunoichizord Divazords *Metallosaurus *Terrorzord *Lion Divazord *Eagle Divazord *Shark Divazord Scorpious *Scorpion Stinger Captain Mutiny *Titanisaur Frax Zords *Dragontron *Doomtron Zurganezords *Zurganezords 1-3 *Hyper Zurganezord *Marahzord *Kaprizord *Shimazuzord *Lothorzord Mesogog *Zelzord Troobian Zords *Fan Crusher Zord *Devil Capture Zords *Enbance Zords *Shinobi Shadow Zords *Terrible Terror Zords *Cannon Gladiator Zords *Robot God Morato Zords *Robots of Destruction *Hunter Jet Zords *Ultimate Evil Zords *Megaroria Zords *Million Missile Zords *Gigabot OO Villain Zords *Fluriouszord *Moltorzord *Dragonizer *Lavadactyls *Cybernetic Rex *Jet Robot *Commando Robot *Centurion Robot *Agrios Dai Shi Zords *Phantom Beast War Megazord **Beast War Megazord ***Bear Spirit ***Jellyfish Spirit ***Hawk Spirit **Gryphon Spirit **Phoenix Spirit Warstar Zords *Phantom Pirate Megazord Venjix Zords *Venjixzords **Series Alpha ***Trojan Zords **Series Beta **Series Gamma **Series Delta **Series Epsilon **Series Zeta **Series Omega Category:Blog posts